1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal thermograph frame assembly for use primarily in obtaining a permanent record of thermal variation of living tissues in photographic form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heat-sensitive liquid crystals as a diagnostic tool is both well known and accepted in the medical profession. This technique has come to be identified by the term "thermography," and in this instance involves the placement of a sheet of liquid crystals in juxtaposition to the portion of a patient's body to be observed. A second type of thermography identified as infrared thermography is also currently utilized by the medical community in the United States and throughout the world; however, the present invention relates to liquid crystal thermographic techniques. By virtue of their chemical nature, the crystals will actually exhibit varied color patterns in response to the temperature of the tissues. Using these techniques of thermography physicians may identify specific areas and locations of increased thermal activity. Such areas are quite often evidence of infection, tumors, or the presence of cancerous cells. Numerous prior art patents disclose specific devices and methods for utilizing crystals in thermographic techniques.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,324, discloses a method of chiropractic analysis using a sheet of liquid crystals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,139, discloses a device similar in construction to that of a brassiere including a layer of liquid crystal material for the detection of breast cancer by visual observation. A construction for such a layer, or sheet, of liquid crystals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,809. Other analogous prior art methods and devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,970,074; 3,830,224; 3,620,889; and 3,533,399.
Thus, the efficacy of liquid crystal thermography as a diagnostic tool is well known in the prior art. However, certain shortcomings with regard to the technique have also been identified.
For example, thermography is often utilized as a means for detecting the presence of cancerous cells, particularly in women of child-bearing age. The medical profession has recognized that the non-destructive character of thermographic diagnosis is in many instances preferred over X-ray techniques. The shortcoming of thermography, however, derives from the fact that unlike X-rays, current state-of-the-art techniques do not provide for a permanent liquid crystal thermographic record. While certain ones of the prior art patents referred to above discuss the desirability of permanently recording the "exposed" liquid crystal sheet, they neither disclose nor suggest an efficient device for providing a permanent photographic record.
It is, of course, to be understood that thermographic photographs would be extremely beneficial not only for purposes of diagnosis and prognosis, but also to enable the treating physician to visually observe and evaluate the results of clinical treatment. It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a new frame assembly for making liquid crystal thermographs which constitute a photographic record as permanent as any other photographs yet which can be quickly, easily and inexpensively obtained by the physician or his medical assistants. In keeping with this broad objective, such an assembly should be of relatively simple construction so as to facilitate its use without the need of providing detailed training and maintenance programs. Preferably, such an assembly would also be of relatively small size so as to provide portability, thereby allowing its use in a variety of locations. Perhaps of most importance is the fact that the assembly must be constructed so as to provide photographs of the thermally exposed liquid crystals of a consistent, high quality nature.